dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 2: Indian Coelacanth
A boat is piloting in the seas around India. As it approaches shallow water, it hits a Card Capsule, which breaks open, showing several cards, some of which we recognize from the previous episode. The cards shine in the blue light, activating into a Latimeria, which swims off. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Susan, Link, and BOB are standing outside a door, with sounds coming from inside telling us that Dr. Cockroach is inside working on something. “What’s going on? A Mortoniceras appears in the seas around Modesto, with Dinosaur King Move Cards, and when we beat it, it turns into a card?” Susan said. “I may not have a brain, but I know this is a mystery.” “Well, we’ll just have to wait and see if more is revealed. But if there are cards scattered around the world, then we should find them and rescue the creatures before someone uses them for nefarious purposes.” “By the way, what’d you name the Mortoniceras you got?” Susan asked curiously. “Morto.” Link said. “Creative.” Susan said sarcastically. “Well, there wasn’t exactly a website with a list of male Ammonite names.” “How do you know it’s a male?” Susan asked. “It said so on the back of the card.” “Oh.” The door opens. “It’s finished.” Dr. Cockroach said. They entered through the door, which was the entrance to a passage leading to Dr. Cockroach’s lab. When they reached the lab, they saw that he had remodeled it to look like the D-Lab from Dinosaur King. There was a large screen with a world map on Dr. Cockroach’s rather large desk. As he sat into his chair, he pulled out four devices, and pressed a button activating a chute sending a larger device. Susan helped him with the second largest, which she knew was hers. He pressed another button and a screen showed on the wall that Insecto had received the largest device. “Let me take a wild, aimless guess as to what these are… Dino Holders.” Susan said with mock thinking. “Well, how’d you ever guess?” Link said. “Well, then, I guess you already know what they are, and what this is.” “A screen to show when another card’s been activated?” “Yes. It’s best to know when one is activated so we can instantly transport to rescue it. Link, put your cards in.” Link did so. “So, just for fun, the screen will show a light whenever a card’s been activated, showing us exactly where it is, and activating the transporter to transport us to the location. I’ve also modified it so that we don’t need to own a creature to transport, as we may need more firepower than just Link.” “What, you don’t think I can do it?” “In case you’ve forgotten, you were the first one to be defeated by Morto.” Dr. Cockroach said coolly, as if he’d had that comeback ready for a while. “Dang it.” “So-“ he was interrupted by the screen, which was lighting up, showing a creature off the coast of India. “Already?” “Well, we know from Dinosaur King what to do now.” They all transported, with Insecto transporting via a second transporter in his room. The smaller ones among them rented a boat, with Susan wading and Insecto flying overhead. A little ways out, they were right on top of the signal. Suddenly, something jumped out of the water. “What was that?” Link asked. “That’s surprising.” “What is it, Doc?” “That’s a West Indian Ocean Coelacanth, also known as Latimeria Chalumnae.” “Well, we’ve got to catch it.” Link said, as he punched a button on his Dino Holder. “Monster Slash! Wash them away, Mortoniceras!” A sequence begins showing a little chibi Mortoniceras moving up with a dark blue background. Five of the chibi’s arms become an adult’s arms, then the other five, then its shell, then its eyes glow with water shooting out, then a fully grown Mortoniceras appears and screeches. Morto charged out to battle. However, the Latimeria rammed Morto, sending him flying. Morto quickly recovered, and rammed the Latimeria twice. Then, the Latimeria began to use a Move Card. Link pressed a button on his Dino Holder. It split open, and all of Morto’s move cards appeared. He grabbed the first one. “Tragedy of the Sphere!” Morto began to use the Move Card. At the same moment he fired the sphere, Latimeria used its own Tragedy of the Sphere Move Card. The two spheres clashed and canceled each other out. They both repeated it, but to no effect. Link decided to use a new Move Card. The Holder opened again, and he thumbed through the Move Cards. “Tragedy of the Sphere, Neptune Stream, ah here it is. Aqua Javelin!” As Morto used the Move Card, Latimeria used its own Aqua Javelin Move Card. “Does it have every Move Card I have?” Morto rammed the Latimeria. Link opened the Dino Holder again and thumbed through the Move Cards. “Tragedy of the Sphere, here it is. Neptune Stream!” Morto uses the Move Card, and this time, there was no counter. Morto, surrounded by a stream of water, rammed the Latimeria, sending it flying. “Yeah! Go, Morto!” Link opened the Dino Holder again. He thumbed through the Move Cards. “Tragedy of the Sphere, Neptune Stream, Aqua Javelin, here it is. Shockwave!” This time, Morto shot tendrils at the Latimeria, hitting it and knocking it back. “Let’s keep this up. Aqua Javelin!” However, the Latimeria blocked it with a new Move Card. “Aqua Vortex!” Dr. Cockroach said. Link growled. The Latimeria rammed Morto again. Suddenly, Link’s holder began beeping. “What’s this mean?” ‘His energy’s low.” “What do you mean his energy’s low?” “If he takes one more hit, he’ll be defeated.” “I can’t let that happen. Morto’s the only one we’ve got. Aqua Javelin!” However, it was blocked again. Morto rammed the Latimeria. “Neptune Stream!” The Latimeria was hit again, sending it flying. However, the Latimeria landed in the water, and rammed Morto. He flew into Link, turning back into a card, but the impact knocked Link out. He had just enough energy to put Morto’s card back into the Holder before collapsing. The others loaded him back in before turning back to the Latimeria to see that it had used the last of its energy to defeat Morto, and turned back into a card. Dr. Cockroach grabbed the card, along with the Move Cards. They then poured some water on Link, rejuvenating him. He took the cards, and immediately named the Latimeria Lati. “How do we get back home again?” “Just operate the Holders in reverse.” They did so, and returned to Area Fifty-Something. After Link returned to his room, he took the cards and slashed them backwards. Morto and Lati then appeared in their chibi forms in their respective tanks. Link climbed into his own pool, asking his creatures “What d‘you think will appear next time?” Current Team Lati-6 Morto-2